My Little Mermaid (oneshot) (Bechloe)
by sweetdreams093
Summary: Chloe decides to invite the Bellas to spend the evening at her pool, but Beca doesn't seem very happy about that. Femlash.


**Hi again! I'm sorry I haven't updated my another fic for a while, I've been translating excerpts when I've had the time. I think the next chapter will be ready at the end of this week.**

**In the meantime, you can read this oneshot I wrote yesterday. I hope you like it :)**

**My Little Mermaid**

Beca was in her room showing Chloe her new mixes, the redhead with her head in the brunette's lap and her headphones put on.

"Uauh. They're really good," she says, moving her head to the beat, "I know I always say the same, but it's the truth."

"Thanks." Beca replies, trying to sound indifferent, but that was impossible, since the fact that Chloe gave her her approval made her really happy.

"By the way, I had thought that since the weather is very good, all the _Bellas_ could spend the evening at my pool. What do you think?"

"It's just… I don't like pools much. Or beaches."

"Really? You're so boring!" she says, teasing her.

"I'm not. I simply prefer to do other things."

"Isn't it that maybe you don't want me to see that hot body of yours?" she winks at her, making Beca blush, and Chloe laughs.

"I don't think there's much left for you to see. You saw me naked, so."

"Fair point. But I can never have enough Beca."

"Whatever."

"I would really like you to come," she says, and adds, pouting, "it's not gonna be the same without you. I'll spend the evening sad because you're not there. And you don't want that, right?"

_Damn Chloe. She always use that face to manipulate me_. "Okay."

"Great!"

"Under one condition."

"Shoot."

"You won't make me get inside that cold water full of chlorine."

"But what will you possibly do then?"

"I'll read gossip magazines to become a big busybody, just like you."

"Hey!" Chloe hits her arm.

At Chloe's pool…

"Make way for this Australian earthquake!" Amy exclaims, and then she does a cannon ball into the pool, splashing everyone, and making them scream because of the cold water. This makes Beca laugh out loud from her deck chair.

Chloe looks at her, she smiles and make her a gesture inviting her to come, but the brunette makes a negative gesture with her head.

"Come on, Beca! What is it? Aren't the _Bellas_ funny enough for you?" Stacie asks.

"You are funny; the pool isn't." she answers, without looking up from her magazine, and turning the page.

"Fine."

"Isn't she super hot in that black bikini?" Chloe tells Aubrey, both sat on the edge of the pool.

"If you say so. And close your mouth, you've been drooling for her for a while."

"Shut up and let me enjoy the view."

"It looks as if Beca's sexy body has become Chloe's favorite landscape." Amy says, who is into the pool with a float, and the rest laugh.

"Well, let's say I wouldn't mind it to be my tourist destination, if you know what I mean." The redhead says, taking off her sunglasses to observe her better, while at the same time she bites her lower lip unconsciously.

"I can't stand this anymore." Aubrey says, and she jumps into the pool, splashing Chloe, who exclaims "damn it, Aubrey!" and then she gets up from the edge. The rest of them thought she'd jumped too to take revenge on Aubrey. But instead, she walks toward Beca, who is lying down, her headphones on, oblivious to anything surrounding her. Chloe splashes her so that she gets startled.

"Fuck, Chloe, you scared me!" she takes off her headphones.

"Now that you're already wet with that _cold water full of chlorine _you can jump into the pool."

"I've told you I won't!" she exclaims, sounding more rude than intended, what makes Chloe look at her kind of scared, "I'm…. I'm sorry, I didn't want to speak to you like that. Forgive me." she says, sounding very sincere.

"Beca…. is something wrong? You've been very nervous since you're here. You should be having fun. But instead, it seems as if you were running away from us."

"…" Beca ducks her head.

"Beca?"

"Fine…" she makes a gesture so that Chloe sits on the deck chair next to her.

"What's wrong?" she asks, worried.

"Promise me you won't laugh at me and that you won't tell the rest."

"I promise."

"It's just I can't… I can't…"

"You can't what?"

"I can't swim." she says quickly, ducking her head again, ashamed.

"Have you said you can't swim?!" she exclaims, making the rest turn round and gawk at them, "Oops! I'm sorry, I didn't want…"

"It doesn't matter. Laugh at me if you want to."

"I won't. Come here." Chloe extends her hand to Beca and brings her to the edge, though Beca keeps herself away from there, as much as it is possible, while she keeps grabbing Chloe's hand.

"How come you can't swim? Didn't your parents take you to swimming classes?" Cynthia Rose asks.

"Well, they were very busy arguing. Then they got divorced and they ignored me even more, so…"

"Ooh… " say everybody at the same time.

"Well, you have your own little mermaid." Amy says gesturing Chloe with her head.

"My hair looks more natural than Ariel's, and it's prettier," she replies, with her head held high.

"Do you think mermaids dye their hair?" Stacie asks, so everybody looks at her surprised.

"How could they dye their hair under the sea?" Aubrey replies.

"That's why they have caves for, so that they can shelter there, where there is no water." she answers, as if it was obvious.

"Ahem…" Beca interrupts, "well, then… would you be so kind and teach me, Ariel?"

"Sure, my little oyster." she says, knowing Beca would be upset that the rest laughed because of that ridiculous pet name. After that, Chloe approaches her and whispers in her ear "but I warn you: we need to be very close, so don't you complain."

"…" -Beca is speechless and blushes, while she thinks it'd be the opposite, and at least this time they were dressed. Well, kind of.

The rest of the evening all of them laughed while they tried to teach Beca how to swim, and Amy said things such as "swim, Forrest, swim!" Once Beca learned to stay afloat without sinking, they clapped. But she'd need more classes, and that, certainly, was a "sacrifice" Chloe and Beca were more than happy to do.


End file.
